


No More Secrets

by glitterbb



Series: My Best Friend and My Brother [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterbb/pseuds/glitterbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver celebrate their secret being revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Ch9 of For Better or Worse. Previously posted on Tumblr.

Connor kissed the nape of Oliver’s neck gently, sliding his arms around the older man’s naked torso. 

“Morning.” He whispered with a grin, his voice low and raspy. Oliver grinned at him in the mirror, before spinning around in his arms, catching his lips in a soft, lazy kiss. 

“Sleep well?” He mumbled, linking his arms around Connor’s neck, pulling him closer. Connor ground his crotch closer to Oliver’s, hands cupping his boyfriend’s ass. 

“When you finally let me.” He purred with a cheeky wink. 

“Me?!” Oliver chuckled, stealing another kiss. “I seem to remember it was your cock grinding against my ass at 3am” Connor shrugged, crowding Oliver back against the sink, breath hot on the older man’s collar bone.

“Exactly. I couldn’t sleep thinking about how hot the guy lying beside me was.” He teased, ghosting his lips over the base of Oliver’s neck. “It was your fault.” 

“Are you ready for breakfast?” Oliver asked, putting up no resistance as Connor kissed gently along his jawline, before nipping his earlobe playfully. Connor looked down.

“Dressed like this?” He smirked, gesturing towards his tight black boxer briefs. “I was kinda hoping we could just give the whole thing a miss after yesterday?” He whined, tracing his fingers up Oliver’s naked torso.

“No, Connor.” Oliver sighed. “This is a new start for us.” He smiled. “No more lies, no more hiding away, no more secrets. We’re going to breakfast, and we’re going as a couple.” He insisted sternly. Connor’s lips split into a crooked grin, holding his hands up in defeat.

“Fine” He whispered. “In that case we should start as we mean to go on.” He croaked, spinning Oliver around and pushing him up against the sink, lips grazing across the skin behind his ear. “God you’re hot when you’re bossy.” He mumbled, clutching Oliver’s hands and pushing them against the mirrored wall, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the glass. Connor trailed his fingers down Oliver’s raised arms, ghosting them down his spine before hooking them in the waistband of the older man’s boxers. He yanked the elastic, pulling it down to rest beneath Oliver’s all too pert ass cheeks, exposing just enough skin for easy access.

Oliver pushed his ass out to meet Connor’s crotch with a whimper, grinding gently, the friction sending a sharp shiver up Connor’s spine. 

“Someone’s needy.” Connor growled, unable to hide his delight at Oliver’s compliance as his hands gripped the older man’s ass cheeks, massaging the pale skin in the palm of his hand. 

“Fuck foreplay.” Oliver muttered, Connor not needing to be told twice. He unhooked his own boxers, his cock springing free, rubbing between Oliver’s glutes. 

Connor grasped the older man’s hips, holding him still as he pushed forwards, entering him slowly inch by inch until their bodies came to rest against each others. He stilled, growing accustomed to Oliver’s tight warmth around him.

Oliver leant back into Connor’s body, craning his neck in an attempt to catch the younger man’s lips between his own. Connor kissed the corner of Oliver’s mouth, before trailing kisses slowly down the curve of his neck. 

“Look at me.” Connor mumbled softly in his ear, their eyes locking on each other’s in the mirror. Connor pushed Oliver forwards, bending the man gently over the sink, neither breaking eye contact as Connor slowly began to thrust, fingers clawing at Oliver’s hips.

The room filled with Oliver’s content moans echoing off the walls, mixed with the soft sounds of skin on skin. Connor leant forwards, pressing a feather light kiss to Oliver’s spine.

“So good, Ollie.” Connor moaned, each roll of his hips more forceful than the last, relentlessly driving into Oliver, his lover’s body writhing with pleasure beneath him. “So close.” He added with a whisper. 

Oliver pushed his ass back to meet each thrust, fingers curling around the rim of the basin, gripping tightly to support himself as Connor quickened the pace further, building ever closer to his orgasm. Oliver’s cock ached, still clad in the fabric of his boxers, the friction enough to bring him close to the edge without the need to touch. 

The sight of Oliver beneath him, lips slack, cheeks pink, taking him so effortlessly finally pushed Connor over the edge, the younger man cumming with a low groan, fingers leaving bruising marks on Oliver’s hips. The content moans replaced with short sharp breaths. Connor pulled out, cleaning himself up as Oliver straightened up, turning back around and grabbing Connor, forcing him into a slow, deep kiss, their tongues sliding hungrily against each other. 

“You okay?” Connor whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to Oliver’s forehead. The blissed out expression on his boyfriend’s face was almost enough to make him want to initiate round two right there and then.

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded. “Now I’ve definitely worked up an appetite.” He chuckled


End file.
